The Hardest Thing
by Vaniwa
Summary: [PUT ON HOLD] Severus and Hermione have been in a relationship for around two years now, but their time of secrecy is wearing out. They knew they had limited time before someone would find out, but the consequences aren't less severe. How are they supposed to get out of this mess? [WARNING: This is an underage story, if you aren't into that, I suggest not to read this one.]
1. Give me love

**The Hardest Thing**

 **Chapter 1: Give me love**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except for my grammar mistakes._

As expected, Hermione was the first one to hand in her work as the hall was filled with students working quietly in the Great Hall. Standing up, she picked up her supplies and walked over to the front where he stood – his black eyes pierced sternly on the working students.

She had to suppress her smile as she neared him and his eyes swiftly moved to her moving body. Perhaps it was the light, but she could have sworn she saw something glinting in his eyes as she now stood in front of him. But just like her, he played his part well.

Wordlessly she raised her notebook she had finished working on, and he took it from her in one swift movement. Their eyes locked for a good second and then she turned away, unable to suppress the smile any longer after she had disappeared out of the Great Hall.

Taking the marble stairs up, she hurried off to the Gryffindor Tower. She nearly blurted out the password as she passed the Fat Lady's portrait. The portrait opened and Hermione willed herself to slow down for a few seconds.

The common room was deserted as most students were either in the Great Hall, or occupied by one of their classes.

It had been two years already, yet they had managed to keep it hidden for so long. Hermione had her doubts at first, after all, her friends would have caught on by now, wouldn't they have? But apparently, they were oblivious to what was going on. The only person who showed signs of suspicion had been Ginny, whose eyes had been following Hermione around a lot lately.

That's why they had decided to step their game up a little. They had to be even more careful now that they were being watched.

But after all those years, and all the secrecy and lies, the excitement of it all had not ceased. For she still felt the adrenaline run through her body, her heart pumping faster whenever she was around him.

Everything about it was wrong, yet it all felt so right.

They strengthened each other like no one else could. Their wit combined could, if needed to be, lethal to any one who would cross their path. Severus Snape was not a stupid man, he knew the risks and he knew the sacrifices he needed to make. They had been over that countless of times, yet he was persistent. For as when Severus loved, it wasn't to be taken lightly.

And knowing that Hermione had been the honoured one to be loved so deeply by a man like Severus, got her grinning from ear to ear.

It wasn't an easy relationship. If they were caught, they would both pay the price. Not only at school, but also outside. One word leaking to Lord Voldemort, and they'd both lay dead at his feet. The only moments they had time to privately see each other, were where she would have to sneak out late at night, or when he would put her in detention.

But you can only do those things so often until it's starting to raise suspicion. Especially when you are talking about Hermione Granger. True, the bond between Hermione and Snape wasn't publicly known as the greatest. For outsiders, he seemed to despise her almost as much as Harry Potter. But even Harry wouldn't end up in detention as often as she would if they'd rely on that way of seeing each other.

So, they had decided to limit the detention to once a month, balancing between the heaviness of the cause as so he could give her more days. However, after a couple of months even that seemed to arouse suspicion. So they slowly thinned out their detentions, and now they took breaks once in a while. Skipping a couple of months in between. This had seemed to soothe the suspicious students, except for one red head in particular.

It was because of her that they had now not seen each other properly for seven months straight, the summer break included. Having communicated by sending owls, they had come to the conclusion to lay low for a while when starting her fifth year. And so that's what they had been doing.

That didn't mean they haven't had their private moments, however. Yet, it had been lessened. Hermione would sneak out twice every three months, so they had only seen each other twice so far at their time back at Hogwarts. But they had different ways as well, like keeping her back at his Potions class once in a while, pretending to give her a lecture on her behaviour in class.

Seeing as how everyone in their year were in formed of how Snape thought she was an insufferable know-it-all, as he had so clearly stated two years ago, they had no suspicions. And Ginny wasn't there either to see it happening, so what she didn't know, wouldn't hurt her.

But other than that, they were dependent on sheer luck. The only time they'd see each other was when eating in the Great Hall, or attending Potions or seeing each other in the hallway or like today, where several students of different years and houses would come together in the Great Hall to work on some essays that had to be handed in at that specific moment.

All those extra things, however, weren't enough to satisfy their needs of contact. But for the time being, it would have to do. And then again, it was rather exciting to play innocent as if nothing was going on, when in reality they had been seeing each other behind their backs. It was a rather exciting feeling to break the rules once in a while, knowing you could get caught at any second.

A loud creaking sound behind her ripped her out of her thoughts, and she turned around with a smile to hide whatever emotion she was feeling when she recognized the two voices coming through the portrait hole.

Ron and Harry seemed to be in a heated discussion about Quidditch, trying to decide who supported the best team. And finally after some more bickering, they seemed to notice her standing in the middle of the room. "'Mione! Figured you would've headed up to the common room." Ron said as he sat himself down on one of the couches, spreading his entire body over it as he casually moved his wand between his fingers.

"You alright?" Harry asked and she realized how awkwardly she must have been standing in the middle of the room. Composing herself, she nodded. "Yes, I was actually just going to head up to the dormitories to fetch my books. The bell should ring any second now." And as if on cue, the bell rang.

"You two get going, I'll be right behind you!" Hermione said and quickly left so there would be no time to argue. Hurrying up the stairs, she walked over to her bed and grabbed the leather bag that laid beside it. Filling it with the quill and ink she was holding in her hands, she was looking in her cabinet for her potions book and some parchment. It only took her a couple of seconds to fill her bag with everything she needed, but she waited a couple of minutes, sitting on her bed as she nervously fidgeted with her school robes.

She looked to her little clock that stood on the cabinet and saw that three minutes had passed since the bell. Just two more minutes, and then they would be expected in class. Opening her potions book, she looked at the note once more, just to reassure herself that this is what they had planned to do. A quick scribbled note was fumbled between pages, reading:

 _January 3rd, potions class._

 _Be late._

Severus Snape had put it there when they had been working on one of their potions a couple of weeks back, and slipped it inside when everyone was distracted – including Hermione. Not until today did she find this note, when working on her potions essay in the library before she would head to the Great Hall for their studying hour. It was therefore that she had scribbled in her notebook, that she handed over, that she confirmed that she read the note.

Placing it back, she looked at the clock again and she saw that another minute had passed. Knowing she still had a long way to go, she didn't bother waiting for that last minute to end. So, instead she slowly got up, took her sweet time in picking up her bag and leaving the common room.

In a relaxed pace, she started walking down the marble stairs. However, how relaxed as her pace seemed, her heart was beating uncontrollably fast. Never had she been late to one of her classes, and this was the first time as well that she had done this in their relationship.

When arriving at the fifth floor, she decided to take a detour. To give herself some more time in being late. And so she entered a corridor, passed the Prefect's bathroom until she ended up at the Clock tower, there she could see the huge clock hanging in the wall, informing her that so far she had killed three minutes of time.

Hermione walked down the stairs, passed the hospital wing - trying not to get noticed - and then walked down a corridor and took the marble stairs that led down to the third floor. From there on, she decided to skip any further detours and to take her pace up to a normal one.

There would only be so much time she could lose and still have an excuse for it. After what she guessed to be three more minutes, she had arrived at the ground floor. She was now only one pair of stairs and one corridor away from the classroom.

To play her act well, she decided to make a run for it. And so she ran down the last pair of stairs, ran as fast as she could through the corridor and panted hard as she finally arrived in front of the Potions classroom.

Saving her breathlessness for her act, she wasted no time in knocking on the wooden door and opening it. The entire class had fallen silent and every single head was turned to the now panting Hermione, whose hair had flown everywhere, and her bag had fallen off her shoulder and was now limply hanging on her arm.

Each student was nervously looking back and forth between Snape and Hermione, afraid of the reaction their professor would have. They weren't the only ones who where afraid, though. Even Hermione's heart pumped harder than it should, and it wasn't because of all the running. Even though she knew that every bad word coming out of his mouth was a lie, she could not deny that even his coldness brought shivers down her spine – and not in a pleasant way.

Professor Snape looked enraged by being so rudely interrupted at his instructions. "I'm really sorry, _professor_ , I-" But she didn't need to excuse herself, for he had interrupted her by holding up his hand. "Save it, silly girl. Whatever lie you might have made up, it will not change anything. Tomorrow after dinner, detention!" He barked, leaving no space for discussion.

Hermione felt herself redden under all the stares, and so she quickly closed the door behind her and moved to a table that Ron and Harry had occupied. "Ten points from Gryffindor, for their careless behaviour. Now, why aren't you copying this all down? I expect an excellent copy of this potion by the end of these two hours, and if you fail to succeed, you'll be joining Miss Granger tonight in detention." The finality in his voice got everyone to work, and Hermione was wondering what he was playing at until she saw the potion they were ordered to make.

It sounded like a highly complicated potion, but in reality the instructions were so simple that even Neville and Seamus would be able to succeed.

Everyone got to their feet after they had scribbled the extra notes down, but Hermione didn't need to scribble it down. For Snape had scribbled his own additional notes in her textbook, correcting the book when it was wrong. It greatly helped her, and often it saved her a great deal of time as well with copying his instructions.

Nonetheless, she waited like always for just a little longer until the students had all gotten their ingredients and then got to her feet. This was always a highly desired moment of hers, one of her favourites during potions. Sure, she loved the way she knew he was watching her when they were all brewing their potions, but nothing beat the moment she could actually look at him as well.

As she approached the front where both the ingredients and his desk were, she made sure to maintain perfect eye contact with him. It wasn't until she was out of eye sight of her fellow students sitting near the desk that she dropped the sneer on her face. She gracefully smiled at him, yet he did not return it. His face was cold, his lips curled into his own sneer. But she knew that this was merely pretense. She saw it in his eyes – the way they so carefully took her in, observing her every movement, how intently his eye contact was.

Hermione dreaded the moment she had to make a turn, wanted to walk straight forward for as long as she could, but as she was only a few feet away from his desk now, she knew that she had to make the turn in order not to look suspicious. So, with one last warm smile, she walked half a circle around his desk.

Subtle and unnoticed, her fingers brushed against his arm as she looked at the ingredient cupboard behind Severus. It only lasted a single second, yet it was as exciting as it had been the first time she did it. She always tried to search physical contact with him, and when she did succeed, it lifted all her spirits up.

It didn't go unnoticed by Hermione how his tensed body had seemed to relax a little with that one soft touch. He never let it on, but she knew that he was just as nervous with these stunts as she was. What they were doing had never been risk free, and they were constantly hanging on the edge.

Her face had fallen into a sneer again as she had gathered the ingredients she needed and walked back to her place, perfectly well aware of the lingering eyes that were following her as she reached her cauldron.

Looking into her textbook, she had to suppress yet another smile. There was something comforting about seeing his handwriting in her book. A little reminder of him, and not to even mention the memory it held.

It wasn't something special, at all. It was at a Christmas break where Harry went with Ron to the Weasley's. Hermione had told them she would go on a holiday with her parents, but would come by when she had returned. She had told her parents, however, that she'd be spending a week at Hogwarts to catch up with some studying she wanted to finish and that she'd then head to the Weasley's. They had been disappointed, of course. But they could understand and just told her they hoped to see her at summer break.

A week might not seem like much, but to her, it was everything she could have wished for. Every waking minute, she could spend it with the one she loved. They didn't do much, but perhaps, that was the best thing of it.

They kept things very simple – and stayed true to themselves. That meant that most of their time they either spent it by studying, reading or talking. And even though she'd never admit it: snogging. But that's a thing she'd keep to herself.

It was also a week before that when they could all go to Hogsmeade and Snape had encouraged her to buy her next year's schoolbook for Potions. She was a little confused as to why, and his intentions didn't become clear until he handed it back. She had seen him when they were sitting in his office at the Potions classroom, behind his desk, his head hung low over the book as his black hair gently fell in front of his face.

A deep line had formed between his eyebrows, deeply emerged in concentration. She had watched him for what felt like hours, sitting in the other black leathered chair that stood by a window. Observing him as he scribbled things into the book.

He had told her that this would help her with their future classes, and would save her time for when there would be more complicated potions that required every bit of time they had. At first, she was a bit reluctant to take it. After all, wasn't this considered as cheating? But then she had to remind herself that it was a Potion master that had corrected a book from its mistakes. He would also correct the others, but instead of writing it down for them, he'd make them do it themselves. So, after a few seconds of thinking, she gladly accepted it.

A loud cough was heard from behind her back, and Hermione felt a nudge into her side. Looking to her left to see who prodded her, she saw Harry nodding to behind her with a warning face. "Miss Granger, it does not do well to drift into day dreams when brewing Potions." Professor Snape snarled and Hermione felt herself reddening again as she noticed everyone looking at her.

She heard a familiar snicker coming from across the classroom, and scowled as she looked at Malfoy. Then she turned to look at her Potion which had taken a nasty shade of green instead of a light purple.

Hermione carefully turned around and looked up into the piercing eyes of Professor Snape. "Five points from Gryffindor, for Miss Granger's irresponsible attitude towards the art of brewing." He began. His voice had started to sound alarmingly calm as he went on. "Everyone is free to go, except for Miss Granger here. Who has earned herself yet another detention by being the only one who failed to succeed in this potion."

The moment they had been told they could go, they all hurried out of the classroom. Except for Ron and Harry who waited in the doorway. "I am sure that Miss Granger will make it back to the Great Hall without the help of you lot." Professor Snape said and raised his eyebrows, as if daring them to argue.

Hermione weakly smiled at the boys, reassuring them that she'd be fine and after a bit of hesitation, they walked away.

With one swift flick of his wand Severus had closed the door and waited not a single second to connect his lips with hers. Every part of her body seemed to relax under his touch, all the anxiety leaving her body. His hands had fallen onto her hips and her arms snaked around his waist as they hungrily kissed.

For a while, they both fought for dominance in the kiss, until it slowly soothed and their kiss relaxed. Now, they merely enjoyed the physical contact of a kiss they've been longing for so long to have. Because of that, it didn't surprise her at all to see that a good seven minutes had passed.

As if they both didn't want to part, they let their lips linger, holding the contact without actually kissing. They stood like that for a while until Severus made the first move and drew away his head, Hermione following shortly.

And for the first time since a long while, he smiled. A tugging from the muscle on the right corner of his lips drew a gentle, yet tease-like smile. Hermione smiled an honest smile in return, looking down briefly as she got overwhelmed by the feelings of seeing his smile.

Severus's hands snaked from her hips to her back, and he pulled her closer to him, holding eye contact as he did so. He then leaned forward a bit and gently planted a kiss on her forehead.

Hermione smiled and lifted her head up a bit more, understanding what he was trying to say. Their lips collided once more, and she opened all her senses up. Willing herself to remember this, for moments like these were rare. His lips had a soft touch, yet when pursed, it gave it a rather comfortable roughness. His breath was very much alike of how he smelled: a hint of the rusty old cupboards that stood around them, all the parchments he had held over the years, and the potions he had brewed. Yet, it wasn't uncomfortable. If anything, it was a part of him.

It wasn't much, but there was no denying the gentle sounds their lips created as it filled the empty room. And then it all ended. They parted once again, but Hermione teasingly caught his bottom lip between her teeth. This earned her one of his smirks, and that lifted her mood even more.

His hand suddenly brushed against hers, and she smiled, interlocking their fingers. And with that, they left the classroom and slowly walked through the deserted, dark corridor, taking their sweet time, walking in silence as they gently brushed their thumbs over each other's hands. They walked up the stairs, and then took another flight down the stairs at the other end of the ground floor.

Waiting at the bottom of the stairs, he gave her hand one last squeeze before letting go. At this exact moment, a student walked out of the Great Hall in distress, looking for something that was unknown to them. The boy luckily didn't notice them, but Hermione couldn't help her heart from speeding up. "I'll see you tonight after dinner, Miss Granger. The same will go for your next detention, which shall be held tomorrow after dinner. Don't be late this time." He said disapprovingly, his cold voice returning, making their presence known to the distressed boy, who hurried back into the Great Hall when he caught sight of Snape.

Severus followed, not risking to look back and Hermione watched as his black coat floated behind him, and after waiting for a couple of minutes, she followed as well, willing herself to finish dinner as soon as she could to meet him for detention.


	2. The hardest thing

**The Hardest Thing**

 **Chapter 2: The hardest thing**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except for my grammar mistakes. **Also, if I could please have your attention for a bit.** Because I'd like to clear things up before I have more people bashing on my story. I acknowledge my mistake by not putting in the summary that this is an underage love story, and I sincerely apologize for that. I also want to apologize for not mentioning Hermione's age. My intention was to mention it in the first chapter, but I forgot to put it in. So, to enlighten you now: I aged Hermione just a bit up in my story. Severus and Hermione started dating in her third year, when she was fifteen years old. Seeing as she's in her fifth year now, she'll be turning seventeen soon. **Also, on a side note:** You are not forced to read this if you feel uncomfortable with the age difference. I, myself, have other opinions on the matter but I do respect your choice. I will therefore not blame you if you decide to leave now. However, if you do wish to continue reading, please let it be with the reason you have no problems with this. Because I am not in the mood to deal with people who bash on my story. I'm all for constructive criticism, as long as it's respectful. I therefore want to thank **worrywart** for pointing my mistake out to me in a respectful manner. I hope this cleared things up a bit, and once again, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. _

Hermione hadn't even sat down properly and she was already bombarded by her friends. "Why in the world were you late? I thought you said you were right behind us?" Ron said, after he had gulped down his food. Other Gryffindors from their Potions class seemed to be curious as well, as they tried to subtly listen to their conversation.

"I got held up by Peeves." Hermione said, feigning annoyance and grabbed herself some mashed potatoes. She tried her hardest to not meet Ginny's eyes, for she knew that Ginny's suspicions still hadn't completely died.

"I didn't see him on my way, though. Did you, Ron?" Harry asked and looked at Ron, who was stuffing his mouth full with food once again. He just shook his head and Hermione shrugged, "Must have made an appearance in the few minutes I was behind you two."

They seemed to buy her answer, and quickly submerged in a conversation of their own. Taking one quick look at Ginny, she was happy to see that she too was occupied by a conversation with Neville and therefore dared to take a quick glance at the teacher's table. Her eyes automatically landed on the black haired man, who met her eyes instantly.

Hermione quickly finished her last bites as she saw Severus getting up and leaving the hall. "Where are you going?" Ginny asked, for she had noticed as well that Hermione was going to follow Snape out of the hall.

"I got detention, or did they leave that part out?" Ginny shook her head. "I'm going to be killed if I'm late again. I'll see you guys at the common room!" Hermione said to Ron and Harry and hurriedly scurried after Severus, out of the hall.

In those few seconds of being delayed, he had managed to get out of her view so instead she slowed her pace down a bit and walked in a normal pace to the dungeons once more. She had to be honest that it still wasn't her favorite place to be. However, she had grown more accustomed to it after having visited it so often. And sometimes it was quite nice, to let the darkness surround you. It gave a rather relaxed feeling, and it would open Severus up sooner than it would if he had been placed in, for example, the Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione knocked on the wooden door to his office once more, and entered without a word from him. She then closed the door behind her and smiled when she saw him sitting behind his desk once more.

"How long will we have?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence. His eyes glided to the little clock on his desk, and her eyes followed as she neared the desk. It was only nearing six. "Three hours." He said, his voice gentle compared to what she had heard all day. The icy tone was gone, and a low soothing sound replaced it.

Then a frown started to appear on his forehead and she went to stand behind him, resting her arms around his neck. Hermione placed a soft kiss on the side of his head and stared at the parchment in front of him. It was a schedule of the appointments they have had over the years, keeping a close eye on their meetings as to avoid mistakes.

"How's the Weasley girl?" Severus asked, staring at the parchment as well. "Not too well, she still seems to be suspicious. I can't understand why! We've been so careful." Hermione sighed in frustration. Sure, she knew that Ginny had brains greater than the entire Weasley family combined, and she therefore also knew that she wasn't the one to easily back off. Yet, they had thought that after all their precautions over the months, she would have backed away and gave it a rest.

Severus kept quiet and Hermione frowned as she conjured the leather chair that stood by the window and sat down on it when it was placed a little to Severus's right.

"Do you ever regret it?" Hermione asked, biting her lip as Severus's eyes shot up and met hers. And then it happened again: his gentle features turned cold, and she knew that he was distancing himself once again.

"Should I have a reason to?" Severus retorted, the suspicion in his voice betraying his fear of the thought that perhaps Hermione wanted to call it all off.

Knowing that Severus's thoughts were going in all the wrong directions, she quickly shook her head and grabbed his hand, but he neither pulled away nor made a move to acknowledge her hand. "Of course not. I believe in us, Severus. I was just wondering, if after so many years of secrecy, the thought of the possible outcome.. if you had ever regretted your choice." Hermione's soft whisper was carried loudly through the quiet room.

His voice was indifferent, yet his features seemed to soften somewhat. "Hermione." That single word brought her heart to speed up. He barely said her name, so every time he did do it, it brought her weak to her knees.

"Two years ago, I asked myself that question many times. One word to the outside world, and we would both be in grave danger. Not to mention the taboo we'd be confronted with." Severus spoke slowly but clearly, making it apparent he wished not to repeat himself again.

Hermione nodded. "I know, I just.."

"Needed reassurance?" Severus suggested and Hermione nodded. There was a slight smile on his face and then he wiped it away. His expression had turned all the more serious as his hand unconsciously slipped to his arm.

Noticing what he had done, he quickly retreated his hand but it was too late – Hermione had already understood. "You have to go, don't you?" She said, unable to help the disappointment in her voice. After everything she tried to do today to make this evening happen, it was all to no avail.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow, same time, alright?" Severus said and Hermione nodded, standing up and planting a soft kiss on his lips and then turned to leave.

Pausing in the doorway, she looked back at Severus who was watching her leave. She smiled weakly and he returned it. And with that, she closed the door behind her.

The following day, Severus had been acting rather weird, for he kept avoiding her glances. It was for that reason that she felt rather uneasy as she walked through the dark corridor to his office. Giving a little knock on the wooden door, she tentatively entered.

In the middle of the room, Severus stood at one of the cauldrons, brewing whatever potion it was. She carefully approached him, not sure what to do.

He acknowledged her presence once she stood in front of him at the other side of the table by looking at her. "Severus.. are you alright?" Hermione asked a little hesitantly and Severus gave a curt nod and refocused on the potion. After a couple of minutes, he seemed to be satisfied and put the fire out.

Hermione carefully observed him as he walked around the table to approach her. His face looked tired, and a worry line was engraved on his forehead, yet, she was unable to get it out of him. With a sigh, she embraced him as he came to a halt in front of her. His arms hungrily tightened the hug as if he was afraid to let her go.

She smiled as his scent entered her nostrils, feeling herself relax gradually in his comforting arms. "Stay the night?" Severus whispered in her ear, and she ignored the shivers as she nodded. "Of course." A smile played on her lips as they broke apart.

Severus nodded his head to his quarters door, and she followed him. "I'd like to show you something." He said and Hermione followed him to the sitting area and watched him grab a book from the bookshelf.

They both sat down on one of the leather couches and Hermione snuggled against his body as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He had asked her opinion on the book, for he was sure that she had read it as well. It was one of her favourites, and so she passionately talked about her view on the book. Not noticing the gentle smile that tugged on his lips.

After at least an hour, she sleepily looked up at him and a smile automatically reached her lips. Reaching up slowly, she brushed her lips against his and allowed herself to give into the drowsiness once their lips had separated.

 _I sleep all night_ _  
_ _Right by your side_ _  
_ _I love to hear your breathin' breathin'_

Hermione stirred as she woke up, and slowly took in her surroundings. They were still on the couch, a black fleece blanket covering their bodies. A nearby clock that stood on the fireplace in front of them, showed that it was only six in the morning.

 __ _The morning light_ _  
_ _Opens my eyes_ _  
_ _Its nearly time_ _  
_ _For leaven' leaving  
_

Hermione looked up to steal a glance at Severus, and was surprised to see him staring back at her. "Good morning." She sleepily said, smiling as she laid her head in the crook of his neck. He said nothing and Hermione raised her head in concern, "Severus, are you sure you are alright?" 

_I know that it seems like it's easy for me  
All I wish you could feel what's goin' on inside_

"Hermione.." He began and she sat up straight, and he followed suit. Her heart was pounding against her chest as she observed his serious features, noticing his distant behaviour.

Without knowing why, tears started to well up in her eyes as the silence continued. She watched him, as he fought an inner battle, waiting, for whatever it was that he was fighting, to win. And when his icy expression came forth, she knew what side had won.

"I don't think we should continue any longer." Severus said.

The words echoed around in her head, and without realizing it, her tears had started to fall out of her eyes. Hermione shook her head, willing for it to not be true.

"What made you change your mind?" She croaked, and watched as he kept his face expressionless. "A confrontation with reality." Was all he said, if that explained everything. Hermione looked at him in disbelief, "After all that we've been through?" Severus nodded. "I've let it go on for too long, that has been _my_ mistake."

Severus stood up and Hermione followed, not wanting to look up at him. "Your _mistake_? Is that what this relationship was to you? Just a mistake?" Hermione's voice broke as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

He said nothing, and merely stood staring at her. Scoffing, she walked past him, stopping when she had reached the door. Shooting one last teary look at the man who had given her two of the best years of her life, she opened the door and disappeared through it.

 _It's the hardest thing that I ever have to do  
To walk away from you when I wanna hold you  
It's the hardest thing in every single day  
To have to turn away I want you to know that  
This is the hardest thing_

Not knowing where she was going, she let her feet carry her and fell down to the ground when she had reached the grass outside. It was still early in the morning, and the cold was biting her face, but none of that pain compared to what she felt inside.

The memories ripped her apart as she cried, tears streaming fast as she grasped the grass between her fingers, holding on to it for dear life.

She had the lost one person who had admired and understood her, loved her for her knowledge, and shared her passion. She had thought that they would last forever, thought that they had time.

Oh, how wrong she had been.

 _ **A/N:** The cursive sentences are lyrics from the song: Tose Proeski – The Hardest Thing. I feel like this song perfectly describes Snape's feelings about the situation, and it has inspired me greatly for writing this story. It's a really beautiful song, so I'd suggest giving it a go! _


End file.
